tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network (TV series)
Cartoon Network (TV series) is an american animated series created by Ted Turner and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Which all characters from shows of Cartoon Network meet and make friends, chaos and even parties. Aired on October 2, 1995, In 2017, Ted Decided that the show will be cancelled on June 4, 2030 Plot The world instinct, saved the paradise, the world of Cartoon Network, is the most amazing intredsess, other universe arrived them and behind the Toon City, you'll will never find a better hive of vice, sex, corruption and memorable characters. Those all people for among us, like any city in the world, it's got all the usual tropes: large buildings, diverse populationm things like that. From his moment, meets all characters and be friends to be together, unlike any city in the world, the people here aren't what some call "normal". But there not anymore for Vilgax, nothing is about need the omnitrix, Ben Tennyson and getting for the conquer all worlds, he is the anger, his leader of League of Extraordinary, the other characters have been alone. He have plans to destroy all city, even Aku, they all villians of Cartoon Network, they will be destroy all world of Cartoon Network. But all not lost, Ben Tennyson are been most hero of Cartoon Network, he will begin side, Networld Forces, our heroes of Networld Forces must stop the League of Extraordinary, they will began the war and ready to battle of army, our heroes and villians begins fight all cost. Characters Networld Forces * Ben Tennyson * Jason Lennon * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Dexter * Dee Dee * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Samurai Jack * Johnny Bravo * Ed * Double D * Eddy * Juniper Lee * Ray Ray Lee * Monroe * Tom * Jerry * Mordecai * Rigby * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Bloo * Mac * Wayne * Lucien * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Courage * Gumball * Darwin * Robotboy * Tommy Turnbull * Augustus Gus Turner * Lola Mbola * Robotgirl * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Bobo Haha * Chowder * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Ping-Pong * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Gil * Spyro * Sparx * Elora * Lance * Ilana * Octus * Lazlo * Raj * Clam * Ami * Yumi * TOM 1.0 * TOM 2.0 * TOM 3.0 * TOM 4.0 * TOM 3.5 * Flain * Flurr * Glomp * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Zak Saturday * Doc Saturday * Drew Saturday * Coop * Kiva * Jamie * Garfield * Angelo * Lola * Sherwood Forest * Steven * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Atomic Betty * Sparky * Robot X-5 * Clarence Wendell * Jeff Randell * Ryan Sumozski * Adam Lyon * Jake Spidermonkey * Rodney * Andy Johnson * Captain Planet * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Mr. No Hands * Latifah * Husky * Kowloon * Hurricane Lee * Archer Lee * Buck Tuddrussel * Larry 3000 * Otto Osworth * Lion-O * Tygra * Cheetara * Panthro * Frylock * Master Shake * Meatwad League of Extraordinary * Vilgax * Highbreed * Khyper * Malware * Mandark * Mojo Jojo * HIM * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Princess Morbucks * Aku * Evil Tim * Maximus I.Q. * Protoboy * Chase Young * Jack Spicer * Wuya * Hannibal Roy Bean * Van Kliess * Biowulf * Dr. Kamikazi * Hector Con Carne * General Skarr * Ripto * Gnasty Gnorc * Gorrath * V.V Argost * Mumm-Ra * King Nixel * The Lich * HighRoller * The Zebra Brothers * Twin Master * Carl * The Rowdyruff Boys * Bling-Bling Boy Episodes Season 0 (Pilot Episodes) 1994 - 1995 # Cartoon Network (Pilot Episode) # Garfield V.S Scooby Doo (Pilot Episode) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 1) 1995 - 1996 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 2) 1996 - 1997 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 3) 1997 - 1998 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 4) 1998 - 1999 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 5) 1999 - 2000 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 6) 2000 - 2001 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 7) 2001 - 2002 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 8) 2002 - 2003 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 9) 2003 - 2004 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 10) 2004 - 2005 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 11) 2005 - 2006 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 12) 2006 - 2007 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 13) 2007 - 2008 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 14) 2008 - 2009 Video Games * Cartoon Network: The Game (2010) * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) * Cartoon Network: Legacy (2012) * Cartoon Network: Millennium (2017) Movies * Cartoon Network: The Movie (1996) * Cartoon Network II: Past of the Glory (1997) * Cartoon Network III: Age of Shriolr (1998) * Cartoon Network IV: Rise of Doran (1999) * Cartoon Network V: Domination (2000) * Cartoon Network VI: Trible Golder (2001) * Cartoon Network VII: War for the Side (2002) * Cartoon Network VIII: Dawn of the Fusion (2003) * Cartoon Network IX: Rise of the Rabbot (2004) * Cartoon Network X: Mystery Mayhem (2005) * Cartoon Network XI: The Fourth Wall (2006) * Cartoon Network XII: D for Dumb (2007) * Cartoon Network XIII: FBI Warnings (2008) * Cartoon Network XIV: The Best Movie Ever! (2009) * Cartoon Network XV: Ego Trip (2010) * Cartoon Network XVI: Rabbot's Revenge (2011) * Cartoon Network XVII: The End of the World (2012) * Cartoon Network XVIII: The Bad Day (2013) * Cartoon Network XIX: World War III (2014) * Cartoon Network XX: Human Malfunction (2015) * Cartoon Network XXI: Present of the Glory (2016) * Cartoon Network XXII: Inside Meatwad (2017) * Cartoon Network XXIII: Human Malfunction II (2018) * Cartoon Network XXIV: Future of the Glory (2019) * Cartoon Network XXV: Rise of Johnny Test (2020) * Cartoon Network XXVI: Human Malfunction III (2021) * Cartoon Network XXVII: Age Of Sonic (2022) * Cartoon Network XXVIII: Fall of Johnny Test (2023) * Cartoon Network XXIX: Human Malfunction IV (2024) * Cartoon Network XXX: The Good Day (2025) * Cartoon Network XXXI: Supernoobs Rise! (2026) * Cartoon Network XXXII: Human Malfunction V: The End (2027) * Cartoon Network XXXIII: Internet Madness (2028) * Cartoon Network XXXIV: In Space (2029) * Cartoon Network XXXV: The Epic Finale (2030) Category:Cartoon Network (TV series) Category:TV series Category:2010 Category:TV Shows